


Richly Invested in a Happy Ending

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oliver Kind (Blindspot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: It was 50-50 odds of Rich shutting up like he'd promised or wandering the whole office telling everyone he saw how Kurt was confused about being in love with Jane. Weller had known that before he took the gamble.Mild spoilers for the 2x14 promo spot.





	

Rich Dotcom stood up and did a spin, showing off his non-orange jumpsuit wear. Kurt Weller shook off his usual mild pain at how very much personality the hacker needed to give to the world. He was pretty sure Rich considered it his gift to bestow on people he liked. 

Rich was probably his biggest fan after his nephew Sawyer, because Kurt was blessed with many offerings of the man's generous presence. 

"Hey, spiffy, right? You look good, too, of course," Rich mugged. He looked behind Kurt for Jane. "Where's the missus, and is she as stylish as we are? Spoiler alert: I don't think it's possible."

Kurt ducked from the mock whisper and cringed a little. His tolerance level was better, but not high. He cleared his throat.

"She's on her way. Rich, we seem to be thrown together every few months, and you do help us. I appreciate that, and I'm not expecting you to stop being overly personal now, because I don't have that kind of time to waste. I want to make a deal with you for some information. I'm going to tell you what's up with Jane and I, and you're going to accept it without using it to make her uncomfortable."

Rich's face dropped into sincere concentration. Weller thought half the reason he ever agreed to to help the FBI was to get to check in with their interactions. 

"I would never do that to Jane. I think she's great," he said, raising his eyebrows. "What's the gossip?"

"Jane has been going on a few casual dates with someone, a civilian. He's a good person and it's been making her happy. I'm not thrilled, but I am working a lot to nail down what my promotion really means. My ex and I are having a baby together and trying to find a way to manage that long distance," he said calmly. "Jane and I are friends. We spend some time together outside work, and we're building trust. I don't know if it's a foundation for something more, later, but lately she smiles often."

Rich was shaking his head slowly, his mouth clamped shut as if the news was bitter medicine he wasn't going to take. "I don't think I like this. Who is this other guy, Stubbles? You seem like you're giving up."

It was 50-50 odds of Rich shutting up like he'd promised or wandering the whole office telling everyone he saw how Kurt was confused about being in love with Jane. Weller had known that before he took the gamble. He just hoped Rich and Roman didn't cross paths. Rich's version of his history with Jane sounded like Gone with the Wind with automatic weapons. Poor Roman didn't need that kind of crazy filling his head.

"His name is Oliver Kind and he passed a lot of background checks. He works to provide safe water for communities in need," Kurt said. "As yet, I think all they've done is play skee-ball. I am also always available to kick his ass if he makes Jane cry instead of smile."

"Me, too. I have been working out. I'm using prison to toughen up - and Boston and I do some wedding planning sometimes. We have a binder of ideas, clippings and brochures - "

A better man would be able to congratulate Rich, but he was using all his nobler instincts to get to his point. The man's short attention span was almost contagious.

"Jane's past is full of neglect and bad situations she was too young to escape. She was more or less a child soldier who had the bad luck to be rescued from that to be groomed as a terrorist. The woman in charge was her foster mother, and it hasn't ended," Weller said seriously. "Jane is trying to earn her second chance by taking down that group. It's very slow, maybe impossible work."

He took Rich by the shoulders, emphasizing his point with the touch. 

"We might not beat them. Some terrorist groups scatter and are never found. When Jane came here, she didn't even look like she could smile. So, the way my math works, every real smile takes away some of the damage her mother did. It creates a better future where Jane has normal, happy things going forward. I hope every smile burns a bridge to the past and leaves more room for a good life. I count every one of Jane's beautiful smiles as a victory for us and an outrage to her mother. I want her to be as happy as she can be at every moment, even the ones that don't include me."

The shorter man actually swayed a bit, and seemed moved. He pulled at a cuff and nodded with a little shrug. "That's really sweet. You're a better man than me. I won't rain on the parade, and I won't make her uncomfortable. She has a really pretty smile," he said. 

Satisfied he'd been right to feed Rich's curiousity, Weller stepped back and nodded. 

"I was wrong about you," Rich volunteered. "You're not remotely confused. Love is patient, and love is kind . . . But not Oliver Kind. If he proposes you're going to have to move fast, though. Just Hulk out, do that thing where you're straight up yelling at her but Jane knows you're only loud, not mad."

"That's enough personal talk. We need to get to the mission briefing," Weller said rudely. 

"Passionate about your work, too," Rich said, giving a gusty sigh. "I do love our reunions."


End file.
